In the past, there are board units provided with a board having an object to be cooled implemented therein and a baffle plate to guide a cooling air to the object to be cooled, and electronic devices having such board unit implemented therein. Such electronic devices may include, in general, a vertical implementation type to vertically implement a board unit and a horizontal implementation type to horizontally implement a board unit.
However, there is a case that a direction that a cooling air flows is different between an electronic device of the vertical implementation type and an electronic device of the horizontal implementation type. In this case, when a board unit for vertical implementation having a baffle plate set at an angle in conformity with the vertical implementation is implemented in an electronic device of the horizontal implementation type, there is a risk that the angle of the baffle plate is not compatible. In the meanwhile, when separately preparing a board unit dedicated to vertical implementation having a baffle plate set at an angle in conformity with the vertical implementation and a board unit dedicated to horizontal implementation having a baffle plate set at an angle in conformity with horizontal implementation, the costs increase.
Examples of related art may include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-27649, 2012-114379, 6-120386, and 2004-200344.